


Couloirs

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: Les professeurs sont inflexibles à propos de l'interdiction de s'embrasser dans les couloir, mais comment font-ils quand cela s'applique à eux-mêmes ?





	

Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, le texte est de Laurenke1, je ne fais que traduire.

**Couloirs**

"Bécotage dans le couloir, M. Weasley, je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour démonstration d'affection indigne et inopportune en public." La voix profonde accompagnée d'un petit sourire jubilatoire fit s'éloigner Ronald Weasley, élève Gryffondor de septième année et meilleur ami du Sauveur du monde sorcier Harry Potter, des lèvres de sa petite amie préfète Née-Moldue Hermione Granger plus vite qu'un Cognard s'échapperait de la boîte qui le retient.

"Mais Monsieur, je…" Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent alors que Ron se retournait pour rencontrer le sourire mauvais du Professeur de Potions Severus Snape. Le sorcier, plus grand, vieux et maigre le fixait avec ces yeux noirs pleins de joie réprimée et Harry Potter, ledit meilleur ami et Sauveur du monde sorcier poussa un soupir.

Le jeune héros aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux verts regardait son professeur. Snape était vindicatif, c'était un fait avéré, particulièrement envers Harry Potter, bien que la querelle qui opposait les deux anciens ennemis s'était atténuée depuis la Bataille Finale et le retour d'Harry à Poudlard pour sa septième année et le fait qu'il ait secouru le Professeur Snape de la morsure du serpent de Voldemort, Nagini.

"Oui, vous quoi, M. Weasley ? Je suis surpris que vous ayez presque réussi à prononcer une phrase complète. " ronronna Snape, levant un sourcil. Hermione se recula un peu plus vers Harry, son expression alarmée quand elle remarqua que Ron rougit de colère et avant même qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse prononcer un mot, Ron explosa.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je sois en train d'embrasser ma petite amie au milieu de ce couloir ? Elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle a été acceptée comme apprentie au Ministère ! Nous avons quelque chose à célébrer."

Snape plissa les yeux et sa voix baissa alors qu'il sifflait, faisant soupirer Harry. "Alors vous devriez le faire dans votre fichue tour ou bien aller à la Tour d'Astronomie comme le reste des imbéciles qu'on appelle enfant ici !"

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione, qui essayait en vain de les interrompre, mais Harry la retint après avoir vu la manière dont Snape plissait encore plus les yeux. "Vaut mieux pas." Sa voix était un avertissement bas et doux. Il savait ce qui allait se passer.

"Mais Harry, il sera…"

"Envoyé en retenue pour faire quelque chose de méchant, ouais, je sais. Bien qu'il l'ait mérité ; je n'interférais pas si j'étais toi. Le mieux est de rester en dehors de ça, tu sais à quel point Snape peut être méchant, surtout quand il s'agit de l'un de nous trois." La voix d'Harry était ferme, mais avec une pointe de tristesse. Même après avoir partagé la victoire l'année passé, la disculpation de Snape, son retour à Poudlard, le professeur avait à peine changé de comportement envers eux, il semblait juste à peine plus détendu.

Non, Snape était toujours méchant, vindicatif et désagréable au contraire et il semblait que l'ancien espion n'avait pas changé du tout depuis la guerre mais Harry pensait différemment. Il y avait de petits changements, comme la manière dont Snape blaguait quelques fois avec Minerva McGonagall, ou comment son visage pouvait se détendre, lui donnant un aire différent, la manière dont ses yeux balayaient une pièce et qu'il ne sortait pas sa baguette immédiatement…

Pourtant ses yeux se durcissaient encore quand il entendait le nom d'Harry et ses lèvres fines s'agiter mais malgré ça, Harry ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'il ressentait pour Snape. Il était totalement et absolument éperdument amoureux du plus vieux sorcier. Harry savait qu'il était condamné. Il l'avait sut depuis le premier jour. Severus ne permettrait jamais à Harry d'être en relation avec lui.

Il avait essayé d'être amis avec le seul homme qui avait connu ses parents et qui était encore vivant pour en parler. Même s'il avait à peine survécu. Harry grimaça quand il se souvint de cet effort en particulier. Ça ne s'était pas bien terminé, d'où la raison pour laquelle Snape semblait détester et haïr Harry encore plus maintenant.

Les visites pendant l'été au Maître des Potions récupérant lentement n'avaient pas été bien reçues. Le simple fait que Snape n'avait ni sa condition physique ni sa force magique habituelle et n'avait donc pas été en mesure de jeter Harry hors de sa chambre lui-même, lui avait permis de rentrer environ 5 minutes dans la pièce avant que Snape ne découvre un moyen très efficace pour faire partir Harry.

Pas en l'insultant, non, Harry avait développé une immunité face à ça il y a bien longtemps. Ou en insultant ses parents, non, Harry avait finit par se résigner à ça aussi. Non, en rappelant subtilement à Harry ce qu'il avait perdu. Juste des allusions ou ce que Lily avait fait en rejetant Snape après cet incident dont Harry avait été témoin dans la Pensine.

À ça, Harry était sensible, suffisamment sensible pour qu'encore et encore il ait transplanné chez lui en se mordant les lèvres, secoué par la colère et les larmes aux yeux et maudissant sa colère, cet espèce de connard amère. Pourtant malgré tout ça, bien que Snape le lui fasse savoir encore et encore, quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry s'était réchauffé au contact de Snape et une part d'Harry, peut-être la plus petite mais la plus importante avait commencée à appartenir au plus vieux sorcier.

Snape ne le saurait probablement jamais même si Harry imaginait et rêvait encore et encore de le dire au sorcier plus âgé. Mais il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Même lui n'était pas fou à ce point, bien qu'il soit un Gryffondor. Non, Harry garderait le silence, ne permettant pas que son cœur soit totalement brisé. Si les rêves étaient tout ce qu'il avait, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, ils seraient toujours mieux de rien.

"Juste parce que personne ne vous a jamais trouvé assez digne pour apprécier un baiser dans les couloirs ne signifie pas que vous puissiez juste défiler ici, me retirer des points et me dire quand embrasser ma petite amie !" explosa encore Ron et Harry partagea un autre regard avec Hermione, est-ce que leur ami insensé aux cheveux roux apprendra un jour ?

Le visage de Snape s'était coloré d'un rouge colérique et ses yeux et ses yeux flamboyaient. Harry pouvait sentir les subtiles changements dans l'espace qu'occupait la magie du Maître de Potions, les élèves remplissaient le couloir alors que Snape devenait de plus en plus énervé. Ron commençait à réaliser qu'il avait fait une erreur et pourtant le plus jeune fils Weasley ne montrait aucun signe d'excuse.

Harry grimaça quand Snape ronronna. "Un retrait de 100 points de Gryffondor pour votre culot, Mr. Weasley et une retenue."

Le Maître des Potions tourna les talons doucement et partit, laissant un roux béant dans son sillage, des étudiants stupéfaits et ricanant, une Hermione secouant la tête et un soudainement intriguant Gryffondor. Oh, si seulement Ron comprenait l'effet que ces mots avaient eu sur son ami, il aurait aimé les retirer.

**.oOo.**

Severus Snape n'avait pas survécu à deux guerres, deux sorciers fous et avoir été espions pendant deux décennies sans devenir un homme très suspicieux. Certains iraient même jusqu'à l'appeler paranoïaque, ils n'auraient pas été capables de survivre à toutes les choses qu'il avait avaient vu et auxquelles il avait survécu.

Donc pas besoin de dire, que la plupart des jours Severus était très reconnaissant, sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais montré, que la guerre soit terminée et qu'il s'en soit sortit vivant. Il était même encore plus surpris d'avoir survécu en un seul morceau. Il s'attendait à être à Azkaban en ce moment, purgeant une sentence à perpétuité pour avoir assassiné Albus Dumbledore.

Mais non, il était ici, de retour à l'école pour enseigner sa matière, les potions et être le fléau de tous les élèves, à l'exception peut-être des Serpentards qu'il devait favoriser, il était leur Directeur de Maison après tout. Les expériences de la guerre, les bonnes au moins, le servaient beaucoup dans sa vie quotidienne de professeur de Potions.

Il était toujours le premier à voir quand un étudiant manigançait quelques chose ou s'apprêtait à commettre une terrible erreur. Sa main de fer sur les classes avait produit qu'aucun étudiant n'était mort en cours depuis 1981. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les méthodes d'enseignement de Severus parce qu'après cinq ans, le plupart des étudiants étaient heureux de se débarrasser de lui. Seulement ceux qui étaient sérieux pour poursuivre leurs cours de Potions après leurs BUSEs étaient autorisées à entrer dans sa classe de BUSEs.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle les élèves de Severus étaient parmi les meilleurs dans le domaine des Potions une fois qu'ils avaient finis leur carrière. Il était un des plus avancés des Maîtres de Potions en Angleterre, en dépit de son passé. Ses recherches sur la Potion tue-loup étaient connues dans tout le monde et il était un des rares à l'enseigner. La seule chose qu'il ne faisait pas, une chose que presque tous les autres Maîtres de Potions faisaient, était prendre un apprenti.

La raison était simple. Severus en avait assez de faire face aux classes, aux élèves, à ses devoirs en tant que Directeur de Maison et ses propres recherches privées pour prendre un apprenti. Pas besoin de dire que la plupart des personnes ne resteraient pas dans un rayon de moins de 10 kilomètres de lui à moins qu'ils ne le devaient absolument.

À l'exception apparente d'un étudiant et maintenant ils avaient bouclés la boucle, de retour aux suspicions de Severus. Harry James Potter, fils de son pire ennemi James Potter et de son ancien amour Lily Evans, le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu, l'Homme Qui Avait Vaincu Celui Qui Ne Devait Pas Être Nommé, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et le fléau de l'existence de Severus.

Le comportement de Potter avait toujours été étrange mais habituellement le garçon restait en dehors de son chemin pour éviter Severus, rendant la tâche de protéger le gamin encore plus difficile maintenant que Potter faisait l'exact opposé en se montrant partout où Severus allait à moins que ses élèves avaient cours, des devoirs, des entraînements de Quidditch ou d'autre choses que faisaient les étudiants de nos jours.

Savoir qu'un Gryffondor vous filait était suffisant pour rendre n'importe qui nerveux et particulièrement un Serpentard, mais de plus, cela rendait Severus agacé et énervé. Et il avait tendance à être cassant quand il était agacé et énervé.

Severus soupira en voyant les garçons traîner dans le couloir des potions alors qu'il sortait de son bureau pour aller manger. La neige tombait en couche épaisse dehors à mesure que Noël approchait et le couloir était frisquet et pourtant Potter ne portait rien de plus que sa robe de cours et son sac de livres.

Severus ne s'inquiétait pas du tout si l'étudiant gelait alors qu'en colère, il frôla brusquement Potter, ne se souciant pas s'il heurtait le plus jeune ou non. "Hum, Professeur Snape ?" l'appela Potter de sa voix encore un peu enfantine. Severus soupira de colère, réprimant un grognement alors qu'il parlait.

"Potter, pour la dernière fois, Weasley n'échappera pas à cette retenue ! Il l'a largement méritée, maintenant, à moins que vous ne passiez votre chemin, et ce rapidement, vous pouvez toujours effectuer cette retenue en sa compagnie !"

Potter ne cligna même pas des yeux ou quoique ce soit d'autre alors qu'il fronçait simplement les sourcils et dit : "Je sais que Ron le mérite, monsieur, il n'aurait pas dût dire ça…"

Il fallut un moment à Severus pour récupérer avant de s'approcher de Potter d'un air menaçant et de siffler, envahissant l'espace personnel de son élève, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire narquois quand il remarqua le tressaillement que Potter ne pouvait retenir. "Bien, bien, vous avez un peu de bon sens finalement. Peut-être que vous êtes plus intelligent, mais il semblerait que je ne doive pas mettre la barre trop haut. Je ne voudrais pas être déçu quand à votre prochaine heure de classe vous raterez à nouveau votre potion."

Potter rougit de colère et Severus ricana. C'était un coup bas et il le savait. Potter n'avait pas raté une seule de ses potions depuis qu'il était entré dans la classe de BUSE et secrètement, Severus lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait vite compris qu'aussi longtemps qu'il ne respirait pas dans le cou de Potter, le gamin réussissait très bien dans sa classe et Severus détestait être le Professeur Qui Faisait Échouer Harry Potter.

Severus se retourna doucement, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui alors qu'il essayait à nouveau d'aller dans la Grande Salle, son estomac grondant légèrement. "Professeur ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez maintenant, garçon ?" cracha Severus brusquement, se tournant encore. Potter était agité ; jamais un bon signe et l'enseignant leva un sourcil sombre en ronronnant. "Avez-vous besoin d'aide avec une potion ?"

Potter secoua sa tête ébouriffée.

"Avez-vous besoin de médicaments parce que vous êtes malade ?"

Un autre hochement.

"Vous ne comprenez pas les devoirs ?"

Un autre hochement négatif, Severus commençait à perdre patience.

"Alors pour l'amour des fondateurs, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Potter rougit encore et il leva la tête, les yeux émeraude rencontrant ceux noirs alors qu'il prenait une profonde respiration et prenait son courage à deux mains pour dire : "Ce que Ron a dit, il n'aurait pas dût le dire… Je veux dire… Ça n'est pas juste et il n'avait pas le droit de dire une telle chose… Il ne s'excusera pas, il est tout simplement trop fier mais vous méritez mieux, monsieur…"

Une rage blanche envahit Severus, le faisant trembler de sa puissance. L'audace du morveux ! Comment osait Potter ? Il serra les poings en lançant aussi vite qu'un serpent. "Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Potter ! C'est comme ça que vous vous y prenez maintenant pour essayer d'obtenir les réponses à vos questions ? Alors vous vous y prenez mal, je ne répondrai jamais à vos questions, Potter. Elle est morte, laissez tomber !" Et alors que les yeux verts s'écarquillaient, Severus se retourna pour s'éloigner d'un pas raide hors du couloir, laissant un élève déconfit derrière lui.

**.oOo.**

Harry se glissa silencieusement dans le Hall d'Entrée déserté. Le son des nombreux étudiants qui mangeaient joyeusement leur repas émanait de sa gauche mais Harry n'en avait aucune envie. Harry ne pouvait pas être de bonne humeur maintenant, ou bien même prétendre. Les paroles blessantes de Snape continuaient de résonner dans son esprit. Elle est morte, laissez tomber !

Snape ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas à propos de sa mère, plus maintenant. Non, maintenant c'était à propos d'Harry. Il était un imbécile, il l'avait toujours été. Pourquoi pensait-il que tout le monde le voulait ? Personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Les Dursley, Ginny, qui avait rompu avec lui quand Harry continuait d'aller rendre visite à Snape à l'hôpital, Snape, de qui se moque-t-on ?

Ça avait été un plan insensé d'essayer de montrer à Snape son affection, juste avant la période des Fêtes. Ron avait tort, Snape n'avait pas été indigne, non, c'était Snape qui n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un digne d'être embrassé par lui, à l'exception de la mère d'Harry et elle était morte.

Ses yeux le brûlaient des larmes qu'il luttait pour retenir. Donc, tout ce que Harry pouvait faire étai de se mordre les lèvres, serrer sa baguette et se précipiter vers la Tour Gryffondor vide pour soigner ses blessures en privé.

**.oOo.**

Les semaines passèrent et il semblait que Potter avait abandonné. On était juste avant les vacances de Noël et demain aurait lieu la Fête de Noël, les derniers moments avant que l'école ne se vide pour les vacances étaient presque là. Et encore, malgré toute la gaieté, et plus de raisons depuis des années, Severus n'était pas dans l'esprit de célébrer.

Et encore une fois tout cela n'était lié qu'à une seule personne, Harry James Potter. Sa place à la table des Professeurs lui permettait une vue splendide sur tous les élèves, en particulier la table Gryffondor et surtout le Trio d'Or excité, enfin Duo maintenant parce que Potter était assis calmement, soumis alors qu'il jouait avec ses pieds et fixait ses genoux.

Il semblait que Severus était le seul à l'avoir remarqué parce que les personnes tout autour de Potter discutaient ensemble, excités par la fin des cours et pleins d'idées pour les vacances de Noël. Même Weasley et Granger étaient trop occupés pour faire attention à leur ami puisqu'ils étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre.

Pour quelle raison Potter n'était-il pas en train de planifier un mauvais coup avec eux ? N'importe quelle autre année Potter aurait été rempli de joie mais qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour le rendre… déprimé ?

Severus se tourna donc vers la seule personne qu'il savait pouvoir l'aider. Elle avait l'autorité sur les Gryffondors, enfin, c'était la seule vivant et il refusait de reconnaître un certain portrait radieux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et Minerva McGonagall, ancienne Directrice de Maison des Gryffondors et maintenant Directrice de Poudlard se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil. La sorcière écossaise attendit patiemment que le Maître de Potions arrête de tourner autour du pot et en vienne au point, connaissant bien le jeune homme.

"Minerva, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Potter." déclara Severus, après un moment d'hésitation sur aborder le sujet. Il ne savait même pas si c'était même sa place, mais Potter était un de ses étudiants et, par conséquent, il avait le droit de s'inquiéter ou du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait.

"Ah, vous avez remarqué alors, non ? Oui, il semble un peu déprimé, ce qui est très inhabituel chez lui, mais pas vraiment étrange si on considère ce qu'il a vu..." dit-elle et Severus grogna.

"C'est ridicule, un peu déprimé c'est quand quelqu'un refuse d'agir de manière insensée pendant un jour. Potter agit comme cela depuis presque une semaine maintenant."

"Ah et puisque vous avez été si attentif au héro résidant entre ces murs, vous avez peut-être aussi remarqué quand sa dépression a commencée ?" Elle haussa un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de lui et Severus se renfrogna.

"Oui, la semaine dernière après cet incident avec Weasley…" Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé juste après ça. Il avait la désagréable impression d'oublier quelque chose. Il jeta à nouveau un regard vers Potter pour voir les yeux verts se baissant à nouveau, comme s'il était en train de regarder Severus. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

"Oh et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après qui ferait que Potter pourrait avoir tout simplement abandonné ? Sûrement quelque chose d'important doit s'être produit parce que je n'ai encore jamais vu Potter agir de cette manière, pas même après avoir traversé tout ce qu'il a traversé." Minerva lui envoya un regard sévère et Severus ricana en se souvenant soudainement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eut avec une sensation d'angoisse là où se situait son cœur, assurément non, pourquoi Potter se comporterait comme ça après quelques mots durs de sa part ?

Il était soudainement mal à l'aise en réalisant que ça pourrait très bien être lui le déclencheur de tout ceci. Puis il se secoua. Potter ne se souciait pas de lui alors pourquoi ce qu'il disait ou faisait importerait-il au gamin, même si ses mots avaient put être un peu durs.

Il regarda son employeur et ami et finalement soupira en disant : "Potter est venu s'excuser pour Weasley et j'ai dit certaines choses à propos de sa mère." Certaines choses était un euphémisme. Il avait dit la même chose à Potter que pendant l'été, pour qu'il se sente perdu et que Severus puisse être seul.

L'expression de Minerva chancela et elle eut l'air accablée en disant : "Oh. Severus, quand apprendrez-vous ?"

La colère se rua si soudainement en lui qu'il lança brusquement. "Je ne veux pas répondre aux questions de Potter sur Lily !"

L'expression de Minerva se durcit. "Est-ce que ça vous est peut-être venu à l'esprit que Harry n'était pas venu vers vous parce qu'il voulait en apprendre plus sur Lily mais parce qu'il voulait apprendre à vous connaître, vous ?"

"Pardon?" glapit Severus, trop abasourdi pour parler. Non certainement pas ! Le gamin voulait apprendre à le connaître, lui ?

Minerva soupira et regarda son collègue étonné. Pauvre homme, il ne savait même pas reconnaître quand quelqu'un essayait de connaître le vrai lui. Elle avait vu la manière hésitante dont Harry avait essayé de faire son chemin dans la vie de Severus, au départ oui, pour en apprendre plus sur Lily et seulement pour se heurter à un énorme mur de briques infusé de magie que Severus avait bâtit autour de son cœur et de sa vie privée.

À mesure que l'été passait, Harry était de plus en plus découragé parce que Severus continuait à le blesser à le repousser, elle l'avait vu retourner à l'école cette année plus motivé que jamais. Il n'avait pas essayé d'approcher le Maître de Potion encore, semblant plutôt boire par de petits regards la personne qu'était Severus, comme lorsque Severus souriait dans un moment d'inattention. Elle avait vu la manière dont les yeux d'Harry illuminés et il semblait plus joyeux que jamais, même en ne faisant que saluer le Professeur distant.

Ce n'était pas difficile d'additionner deux et deux mais Minerva avait été surprise de voir que Severus ne réagissait pas comme il le faisait habituellement avec les amourettes. Il les étouffait dans l'œuf, montrant à l'étudiant à quel point il pouvait être méchant. Donc, soit il ne savait pas, soit… il ressentait la même chose...

Minerva soupira encore, sentant la pitié émouvoir son cœur pour cet homme amer derrière sa coquille devant elle. Severus avait beaucoup souffert toute sa vie et il n'avait reçut que peu de gentillesse en échange. Même maintenant il était fuyant. Ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aime en retour et elle se demandait pourquoi il ne lassait pas Harry essayer.

"Tout ceci est absurde." Il rit finalement, bien qu'elle puisse voit dans ses yeux qu'il était encore stupéfait.

Elle soupira encore et tendit la main pour la placer sur genoux tout en disant : "Non, Severus, ça ne l'est pas. Harry a des amis précieux et comme c'est fait là, s'il souhaite vous connaître, pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ? Vous n'avez rien à perdre; Si vous me permettez, si vous êtes inflexible sur votre décision de le laisser à l'écart de votre vie alors soyez très gentil avec lui. "

Les yeux sombres se plissèrent et Severus dit : "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Minerva ?"

La Directrice vers le Gryffondor à l'aspect misérable lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés quitta la salle. Il avait l'air si perdu et terriblement seul. Elle savait qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'elle raconte son secret à Severus mais en regardant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux noirs, elle vit aussi une petit flamme d'espoir alors pouvait-il vraiment la blâmer, elle devait essayer après tout.

"Severus, Harry est amoureux de vous."

Et pendant que Minerva le regardait, les yeux sombres Maître de Potions recherchaient Harry Potter parmi les élèves et échouaient à le trouver, elle sourit en voyant le masque glisser doucement et se dit qu'elle avait probablement rendu un grand service à Harry parce que Severus avait trop l'air d'un petit enfant conspirant pour elle pour qu'il lui en soit reconnaissant.

**.oOo.**

Harry descendit les escaliers de marbres en hâte, en nouant sa cravate. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était en retard pour la Fête de Noël. Hermione l'avait harcelé toute la semaine pour qu'il arrive à l'heure et il avait quand même réussit à être en retard. Elle allait être folle…

Harry devrait probablement s'en soucier un peu plus mais depuis la semaine dernière, depuis que Snape avait été aussi méchant avec lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à y faire attention. Il se trouvait juste vidé de toute émotion et incertain de comment continuer. Peut-être qu'il avait toujours bêtement espéré qu'une fois que Snape aurait sut pour lui, Le Maître de Potions aurait aimé former une amitié avec lui, mais Harry s'était terriblement trompé.

Il savait qu'il ne désirait pas l'amitié mais si c'était ce que Snape voulait, eh bien, Harry s'en serait contenté. Même si ça signifiait laisser son cœur saigner encore et encore, ça n'importait pas. Et parfois, l'amitié pouvait se tourner en amour, enfin, c'était peut-être prendre ses rêves pour des réalités, non….

Harry traversa le Hall d'Entrée, occupé à répéter son histoire dans son souffle. Il s'était endormi, ouais, c'était une histoire que même Ron pourrait soutenir. Son compagnon de dortoir l'avait vu endormi peu avant. C'était facile de faire semblant d'être endormi en ce moment parce que pendant la nuit, Harry était en proie à des rêves sur Snape et à des cauchemars sur les mots du Maître de Potions.

Il secoua fermement la tête, pourquoi avait-il été un tel idiot ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fit au sorcier plus âgé ce qu'il ressentait… alors pourquoi dramatisait-il comme ça et imaginait les "et si ?"

"Potter !" Le sifflement brusque le fit s'arrêter immédiatement.

Harry resta figé et pendant un moment en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Snape, mais il connaissant suffisamment le sorcier pour savoir que Snape deviendrait vraiment méchant alors. Non, c'était mieux s'il absorbait juste et acceptait sa punition pour avoir été en retard.

Il se retourna donc pour faire face au sorcier sombre, demandant et essayant de garder sa voix aussi polie et neutre que possible. "Oui, monsieur ?"

Snape était vêtu de ses habituelles robes noires bien qu'elle soit coupée différemment. Elles étaient plus moulantes et plus resserrées sur ses formes fines et Harry savait que son esprit en rajoutait avec le repos, ne laissant plus grand-chose à l'imagination. Il combattit son rougissement, regardant Snape avec de la lassitude à peine dissimulée.

"Vous êtes en retard, Potter…" Snape sortit de l'ombre et Harry soupira, regardant autour de lui dans le couloir désert. La fête avait déjà commencé et il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres explications aussi dit-il simplement :

"Je sais monsieur."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard, Potter ?" Snape s'avança dans la lumière des bougies et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il savait que peu importait la réponse qu'il donnerait elle sera moquée, elle n'avait donc pas vraiment d'importance. Il soupira puis répondit.

"Je me suis endormi, monsieur."

"Hmm, je suppose que c'est un bon point que vous soyez en retard." Snape retraça sa lèvre inférieure d'un doigt mince tandis que ses yeux se levaient vers le plafond.

"Hum ouais… quoi, monsieur ?" Harry glapit soudainement, trop étonné par la réponse du sorcier.

"J'ai dit, Potter, que c'était une bonne chose que vous soyez en retard, non ?" Snape sourit alors qu'il s'avançait de plus en plus proche, maintenant en plein milieu des grandes portes. Harry recula, une main serrée sur sa baguette. Quel était le problème avec Snape ?

"Et pourquoi cela, monsieur ? Pour que vous puissiez retirer des points ?" grogna-t-il un peu plus sur la défensive qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire parce que Snape le rendait nerveux.

Il se tenait au milieu du couloir, juste en face de la Grande Salle alors qu'il regardait son professeur. Snape n'était pas menaçant, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont son professeur se comportait.

"Eh bien, Potter, avec tous ces étudiants excités ici et le gui flottant tout autour, vous vous seriez fait embrassé par des élèves. Non ne pouvions pas laisser cela arriver, non ?" ronronna Snape en baissant les yeux vers lui.

Harry ne voyait pas la baguette que Snape tenait derrière son dos, ni même le fait que le Professeur venait juste de donner un petit coup de baguette, enchantant quelque chose pour flotter au-dessus d'eux.

"Non, je suppose que non, monsieur." Harry était perplexe, mais il n'allait pas être en désaccord avec Snape. Ça n'aurait pas été bien s'il avait été embrassé par n'importe qui dont il ne voulait pas être embrassé et puisque Snape était le seul dont Harry voulait être embrassé, eh bien, ça n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

"Je pense que la seule chose à faire maintenant et d'aller à l'intérieur et de manger beaucoup en blaguant avec vos camarades avant d'aller où vous allez pour les vacances de Noël… " Pourtant Snape ne fit pas un mouvement.

"Oui, monsieur, je suppose que ça serait la seule chose …" Harry leva les yeux vers le professeur, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

"Il faudrait mieux le faire avant que le Professeur McGonagall n'appelle les fantômes à rentrer. C'est un … spectacle que vous ne voudriez pas rater." Ronronna Snape et malgré tout ce que Harry se répétait, ses pieds étaient collés au sol.

"Non, je ne voudrais pas rater ça, n'est-ce pas ?" Répondit Harry, se tenait sur la pointe des pieds alors que Snape baissait la tête. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que faisait Snape et finalement son professeur dit :

"Savez-vous que c'est considéré comme un mauvais présage de ne pas embrasser quelqu'un qui se tient sous du gui ?" La respiration chaude était une caresse contre les lèvres d'Harry et le Gryffondor soudainement à bout de souffle secoua la tête en disant, ses yeux verts rivés dans les noirs.

"Non, monsieur, je ne savais pas. Mais il n'y a pas de gui…" Les lèvres de Snape se courbèrent en un sourire et ses yeux se levèrent une fois vers le haut. Les yeux d'Harry ne purent s'empêcher de les suivre alors qu'il repérait la petite branche verte et rouge flottant sereinement au dessus d'eux. La branche n'était pas là quand il s'était avancé dans le Hall d'Entrée.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Snape fit usage de cette distraction pour supprimer la distance qui les séparait pour presser ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry.

Oh, eh bien c'était inattendu tout comme la main qui maintenait le menton d'Harry.

Harry louchait en essayant de regarder le visage de Snape. Après un moment le sorcier s'éloigna, mais son visage n'était encore qu'à quelque centimètres de celui d'Harry et donc Harry pouvait regarder dans les yeux sombres comme il le souhaitait.

Ses yeux verts soutenant ceux de Snape à la recherche de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit qui puisse suggérer que ce n'était ni une vielle superstition ni une sorte de farce. Snape lui permettait lui, permettait à Harry puisque sa main continuait de maintenir le menton du jeune sorcier.

"Je pense qu'un baiser sur la joue aurait tout aussi bien put être suffisant." S'aventura prudemment Harry.

Il pouvait voir les yeux de Snape se durcir et pendant un moment il eut peur d'avoir fait une erreur, mais il devait savoir, pour vraiment savoir si c'était une farce. "Eh bien, serais-tu en train de plaindre que je t'aie embrassé sur les lèvres ?" Demanda Snape en levant les sourcils.

Harry se sentit soudainement souriant. "Non, absolument pas."

"Bien, alors pourquoi gaspillons-nous notre souffle à parler ?" Et Snape se rapprocha.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Harry alors que les lèvres de Snape rencontraient à nouveau les siennes. Cette fois, Snape ne s'éloigna pas mais au contraire approfondit leur baiser et, comme Harry sentait les bras l'encercler et le presser en avant, il pouvait sentir le bout d'une baguette pressée contre ses côtes et il savait que Snape avait enchanté le gui, ça devrait probablement le déranger plus, mais il trouva que ça n'importait pas sur le moment.

**.oOo.**

Le Professeur McGonagall tapa sa baguette contre son verre pour essayer d'attirer l'attention des étudiants qui discutaient. Elle se leva, consciente de la place vide à côté d'elle où le Maître de Potions était normalement assis et le siège vide à la table des Gryffondor où un certain adolescent aux yeux verts et à lunette était supposé être assis.

Les étudiants se turent, la regardant alors que la plupart regagnaient leur siège. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et dit : "Et maintenant un spectacle particulier de la part des fantômes !"

Les élèves applaudirent et Minerva échangea un sourire avec les autres membres du personnel avant de pointer sa baguette vers la double porte pour révéler...

Aucun fantôme mais deux personnes si emmêlées l'une dans l'autre qu'on ne savait plus où commençait la première ni où se terminait la seconde. Minerva resta bouche bée en reconnaissant le plus grand des deux personnes s'embrassant. Les élèves parlaient fort entre eux et Minerva cria : "Professeur Snape, que signifie tout ceci ?"

Snape sursauta et s'écarta, permettant au sorcier légèrement plus petit de se tenir sur ses pieds, le visage rougit et les yeux verts étincelants de bonheur…"Harry Potter ?" Demanda Minerva, de nouveau bouche bée.

Les élèves discutaient encore plus bruyamment et Snape ricana, le poing fermé d'un côté alors que l'autre maintenait Potter avec un bras autour de la taille. "Oui, Minerva ?" Le Maître de Potions demanda avec un haussement de sourcils, n'ayant absolument pas l'air de quelqu'un qui était en train d'embrasser une autre personne de manière insensée.

"Vous étiez… vous êtes… que faisiez-vous ?" Récupéra finalement la Directrice.

Snape sourit et échangea un regard avec Harry, un regard secret qui lui disait qu'il gardait un secret. "Je pensais que c'était évident !" ricana-t-il.

"Hum… Eh bien… Oui..." Balbutia-t-elle alors que des étudiants appelaient de différents côté.

"Pas de bécotage dans les couloirs !"

"Oui, bien, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, Severus ?" Demanda Minerva. Elle croisa les bras sur son torse, se demandant que faire de tout ceci. Si elle manœuvrait mal, les élèves ne feraient que suivre l'exemple de leur professeur. La plupart d'entre eux fixaient encore les deux sorciers, choqués. Severus sourit encore et jeta un autre regard à Harry quand son bras bougea pour s'installer à la place autour des épaules d'Harry pendant qu'il disait :

"Très bien, si ce sont les règles, nous allons simplement nous retirer dans mes appartements." Et sur ces mots il se retourna, Harry était pressé en avant par Snape bien que Minerva savait qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cet encouragement. Et malgré le fait que tous les élèves criaient, s'appelaient, sifflaient ou demandaient à ce que des points soient retirés, elle les laissa faire pour avoir vu le bonheur dans leurs deux regards et c'était vraiment la plus grande récompense qu'elle puisse leur accorder pour avoir enfreint les règles.


End file.
